


i should be over all the butterflies

by odetosleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/pseuds/odetosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nonbinary <i>and</i> fluff. i tried.<br/> <br/>(title from still into you by paramore because i was too lazy to think of something  original)</p></blockquote>





	i should be over all the butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



“We’re here. Hold on.”

Tyler heard the car door close behind Josh, and then the door on his side opened, and Josh was guiding him out of the car with one hand grasping Tyler’s and the other hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“Was the blindfold really necessary, Josh?” Tyler sighed, trying not to fidget with the edges of the black fabric Josh had tied over his eyes when they got into the car earlier.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Josh said. “Just wait there a second, don’t move.”

The trunk opened and slammed closed again, and Josh hurried off, leaving Tyler by the car. He rested his arm on the car roof as an anchor while he waited for them to come back, wondering what Josh was up to. They had instructed Tyler to dress in something nice but comfortable, so he was wearing the black skirt Josh had bought for him the first time they’d gone shopping after Tyler had opened up to him about being genderfluid – over leggings, because Josh had also said it might get colder later – and his favorite sleeveless shirt under his hoodie, along with the silver bracelet on his wrist engraved with _he/him/his_ so people would know his preferred pronouns today.  

He heard Josh’s footsteps returning, and then their voice saying, “Here,” before they took Tyler by the hand and started walking. Tyler could feel grass under his boots as Josh led him away from the car. They were moving uphill, but Tyler trusted that Josh wouldn’t let him stumble or trip. He held onto their hand tightly until they came to a stop and Josh let go.

Tyler reached up for the blindfold, but Josh pushed his hands down. “Not yet! Give me a minute.”

There was some rustling and crackling as Josh moved around, and then they took Tyler’s hands and tugged him forward a little.

“Sit down, here.”

Josh guided him to the ground, and he could feel that he was sitting on a blanket. He was already smiling before Josh had finished untying the blindfold, but it spread into a grin when he saw what Josh had done.

“A surprise picnic?”

“Do you like it?” Josh asked, crossing their legs as they sat down on the pink checkered blanket beside Tyler. They were at the top of the highest slope in the park, the town visible spread out beyond the trees below them, colored softly by the setting sun hanging low in the sky to the west. The clouds were tinted with a palette of colors, the kind Tyler saw on the inside of his eyelids, and he leaned over to hug Josh as tightly as he could manage.

“I love it.”

Josh started to unpack the bag he’d brought from the car – grapes, strawberries and chocolate, then some cheese and crackers. Tyler began to laugh when this was followed by bottles of YooHoo.

“So romantic,” Tyler said, grabbing one of the bottles and opening it to take a drink.

“Hey, I’m not done yet.” Josh pulled out several small glass jars containing pink tea light candles, and a box of matches. They arranged them carefully on the ground around their blanket and lit them. By now the sun had sunk below the horizon and dusk was rapidly becoming darker around them.

“Romantic enough now?” Josh smiled, settling down again beside Tyler.

“I wouldn’t have thought you were the candlelit picnic type,” Tyler said, plucking at the bunch of grapes. He tossed a few into his mouth, one at a time.

“Well, if you keep dating me I might keep surprising you.”

“If all your surprises are like this, I could get used to it.”

“Then I’ll have to keep trying harder to impress you.” Josh’s eyes crinkled up as they smiled at Tyler, and he hoped the way his heart seemed to backflip in his chest when Josh looked at him like that was one thing he never got used to.

Tyler stared at his fingers, then at the pink candles and the matching blanket. “Is this the reason you insisted on pink when I asked you to paint my nails three days ago?”

Josh looked a little sheepish. “Yep.”

“Thank you for doing that for me, anyway.” Tyler looked down, playing with the chocolate wrapper. “I’m glad I found someone like you, Josh. It’s a relief to be able to be myself around you.” He looked up, wrinkling his nose. “Was that too sappy?”

“It’s okay, I feel that way too. The perks of being an agender person in love with a genderfluid person, huh?” Josh grinned. They froze with their hand reaching for the box of crackers when they realized what they’d just said. Tyler didn’t know if it was just the candlelight, but he thought Josh was blushing.

“In love with?” Tyler asked softly, shifting a little closer on the blanket to look Josh in the eyes.

Josh leaned in to kiss Tyler gently. When they pulled back, they kept their hand on the side of Tyler’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that for the first time, but I’m… yeah. I love you.”

Tyler closed his eyes and leaned into Josh’s hand, not saying anything.

“Is, um... is that okay?” Josh asked worriedly.

Tyler laughed. “It’s more than okay, Josh.”

He pushed the food between them out of the way so he could rest on Josh’s chest, tucking his face into Josh’s neck, and they brought their arm up around Tyler’s shoulders to hold him. He felt Josh’s lips pressed to his hair, and smiled into their skin. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> nonbinary _and_ fluff. i tried.  
>     
> (title from still into you by paramore because i was too lazy to think of something original)


End file.
